Sentimientos
by zuzu577
Summary: La felicidad es uno de los sentimientos mas hermosos en este mundo, pero siempre va acompañado por la desdicha y tristeza. Cuando uno cree haber alcanzado la felicidad siempre pasa algo que nos la arrebata de las manos sin consideración.
1. Chapter 1 Felicidad

Petra Ral es feliz.

Porque es amante de Levi Rivaille, uno de los más grandes magnates del mundo.

Porque Levi le compraba todo lo que ella quería, sin importar que tan caro fuera o si la sociedad estaba en contra de ello él se lo daba, por ser linda.

Petra es una mujer linda, con su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos color miel, por tener la piel suave, manos pequeñas y delicadas, ser hogareña; tener la casa limpia y la comida lista para cuando Levi la visitaba y se quedaba una semana en su casa.

Por eso Petra es feliz.

Petra sería mucho más feliz si Levi la tomara como esposa, por eso ella se lo preguntaba antes de que se marchara y él solo sonreía cálidamente y besaba su frente como si fuera una niña pequeña, ingenua e inocente, no le gustaba que la tratara así, pero de todas formas ella era feliz, cuando Levi se sintiera listo de seguro le pediría matrimonio por eso ella lo esperaba pacientemente y con una cálida sonrisa, por esa misma ilusión de ser su esposa.

Petra era feliz.

Levi Rivaille es feliz.

Porque su amante es Petra Ral.

Porque Petra es una mujer linda, con su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos color miel, por tener la piel suave, manos pequeñas y delicadas, ser hogareña; tener la casa y comida lista para cuando él la visitaba y se quedaba una semana en su casa.

Petra es una buena mujer, tiene una sonrisa cálida es ingenua e inocente, tanto como para preguntarle cuando se casaran.

Si fuera un poco más inteligente se daría cuenta que jamás le pedirá matrimonio, por el simple hecho de que ella es solo su "Amante" y así se quedara.

Porque Levi está casada.

Por eso Levi es feliz.

Está casada con Eren Jeager desde hace un año y el ama a Eren por eso es muy feliz, por tenerlo como esposo.

Porque Eren a pesar de ser algo inocente no era ingenuo, sabía como apañárselas él solo, trabajaba duro para conseguir sus anhelos, por eso Levi lo ama tanto como para pedirle matrimonio a pesar de ser hombre.

Por eso cuando Eren le dijo que se había sometido a un tratamiento moderno de fertilidad y estaba en cinta, Levi fue el hombre más feliz del mundo o al menos eso le pareció a él.

Tenía a Petra de amante y a Eren de esposo, su vida era perfecta a su parecer por eso Levi era muy feliz.

Eren Jeager no es feliz.

Si le preguntaran directamente contestaría que es la persona más desdichada del mundo.

Su padre abandono a su madre cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada de él, porque ella solo era su amante. Por eso su madre lo culpaba de todo y lo golpeada, dejándolo sin comer días o sacándolo del pequeño departamento donde vivían, pero aun así él la amaba porque era lo único que tenía en este mundo; por eso cuando aquel hombre volvió y dijo a Carla su madre que si se deshacía de Eren ella volvería a ser su amante. Carla no lo pensó dos veces y abandono a Eren en un orfanatorio.

Por eso Eren no es feliz.

Cuando llego al orfanato pensó que sería como los ponen en las películas, donde son personas malas que los tratan como basura, que no los alimentan y golpean, pero la realidad es que los del orfanato eran gente amable, cariñosa y a todos los querían por igual.

Por eso Eren fue feliz.

Eren fue feliz en el orfanato; y lo fue más cuando conoció a Mikasa y Armin, ellos se volvieron sus amigos, siempre andaban juntos, jugando, haciendo travesuras o simplemente sentados bajo un árbol en el jardín, durante esos años Eren fue realmente feliz. Fue feliz cuando adoptaron a Armin y Mikasa, pero también fue triste porque ya no estrían juntos.

A Eren no lo adopto nadie y cuando creció tuvo que dejar el orfanato junto con su felicidad, pero las personas que lo cuidaron el Sr. Hannes y la Srita. Hanji, le consiguieron un pequeño departamento en la ciudad y dejaron las puertas abiertas para cuando él quisiera visitarlos, por eso Eren pudo conservar algo de felicidad.

Eren trabajo duro para conseguir una beca en la preparatoria, pero cuando la terminara nadie aseguraba que podría conseguir otra para la universidad, por eso Eren busco un empleo aunque fuera el más pequeño y lo encontró de milagro; cuando se presento en una empresa solicitando empleo, la recepcionista recibió una llamada del dueño diciendo que el intendente era un estúpido buena para nada que no podía ni siquiera reconocer la basura cuando la tenía enfrente y le ordeno colocar un anuncio en el periódico para conseguir a alguien.

La recepcionista le dio el puesto inmediatamente a Eren y este lo acepto ya que el horario no interferiría con sus estudios.

Por eso Eren fue feliz y su felicidad creció cuando conoció al dueño de la empresa.

Levi Rivaille, era todo lo que él aspiraba a ser, un hombre poderoso, fuerte y sin miedo, que conseguía lo que se proponía. Eren lo admiraba tanto que cuando este le propuso ser su amante no lo pensó dos veces y dijo que si, porque esa admiración se había convertido en amor, Eren amaba a Levi Rivaille con todo su ser.

Eren fue feliz siendo amante de Levi, pero se dio cuenta de que él no solamente era suyo, Levi tenía muchas y muchos amantes, Eren jamás dejaría de ser uno más del montón para el por eso es que se alejo de Levi, renuncio a su trabajo y no contestaba las llamadas.

Por eso Eren no es feliz.

Cuando Eren volvió de la escuela, la puerta de su departamento estaba abierta, con algo de miedo entro a este rezando para que no le robaran sus ahorros para la universidad, pero dentro no había ningún ladrón, dentro del departamento se encontraba Levi sentado en la sala con cara de pocos amigos, que en cuanto vio a Eren se dirigió directamente a él y con voz autoritaria le dijo:

Estúpido mocoso, nunca más dejare, te alejes de mí.

Para luego tomar la mano izquierda de Eren y colocar un anillo en su dedo anular, Levi no era alguien romántico, su sentido del romance era como una piedra pómez.

Pero a Eren no le importo por que para Levi, él no era uno más del montón, porque Levi le estaba proponiendo matrimonio a su manera.

Eren sintió que moriría de felicidad.

Pero su felicidad duro poco, porque a pesar de ser el esposo de Levi, este seguía teniendo amantes, no importara que tanto se esforzara nunca sería suficiente para Levi; por eso se sometió a un tratamiento de fertilidad para dar un hijo a Levi, pensando que eso sería suficiente para que Levi solo fuera de él, pero no sirvió Levi seguía teniendo a sus amantes.

Por eso Eren no era feliz.

Por eso Eren no se alimentaba como debía.

Por eso Eren lloraba todas las noches cuando Levi se marchaba a un "viaje de negocios".

Por eso Eren perdió al bebé.

Bien lo termine, es la 1:25 de la mañana acá en Monterrey, Nuevo León, México.

La verdad esta historia se me ocurrió mientras iba al trabajo, me pregunte cuanta gente seria realmente feliz, ya que la felicidad es efímera al igual que el sufrimiento pero ambas quedan grabadas en el corazón.

Hmm… aun estoy pensando en si hacer una segunda parte o no, dependiendo de cómo lo reciban será la elección…

Dejen un comentario si les gusto o si no les gusto de todas formas casi nunca los respondo por falta de tiempo o flojera.

Se despide de ustedes zuzu 577.

Me tengo que dormir mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, no quiero trabajar.

¿Por qué mis padres no me pueden mantener?


	2. Chapter 2 Odio

_Este capítulo va dedicado a la admin Soul de Shingeki no Homo 2.0 del face_

_Con todo mi cariño para ti querida, espero lo disfrutes._

* * *

Petra Ral ya no es feliz.

Porque ya no es amante de Levi desde hace cuatro meses.

Cuando Levi y ella se encontraban reposando en la cama después de haber hecho el amor, Levi recibió una llamada que lo altero al nivel de ignorarla por completo; ni siquiera se despidió cuando se fue. Eso fue hace cuatro meses y desde entonces Levi no a vuelta al departamento, lo ha llamado constantemente pero este no respondía sus llamadas hasta hace una semana donde le mando un mensaje diciéndole que su aventura se terminaba, que ya no quería saber nada de ella y que no lo buscara más.

Por eso Petra ya no es feliz.

* * *

Levi Rivaille ya no es feliz.

Porque Eren perdió al bebé que esperaban.

Fue hace cuatro meses, él se encontraba reposando en la cama después de haber tenido sexo con Petra cuando recibió una llamada del hospital informándole que Eren se encontraba internado, sin pensarlo dos veces se marcho de casa de Petra sin despedirse de esta.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al hospital, cuando llego pidió informes de donde se encontraba Eren.

Cuando se los dieron salió casi corriendo rumbo a la habitación, al entrar pudo apreciar como Eren se encontraba recostado en la cama viendo hacia la ventada, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, cuando éste se dio cuenta de su presencia su mirada cambio por completo, una mezcla de sentimientos que lo dejaron sin palabras, tristeza, resentimiento, odio.

Eren jamás lo había mirado de aquella forma, no solo eso también la forma en que le hablo, no Eren no le hablo, le grito culpándolo, reprochándole.

¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate

¿Por qué no estabas cuando te necesite?

Mejor lárgate con tus estúpidas amantes

Entonces Levi lo entendió, Eren sabia de la existencia de Petra.

Cuando intento acercarse a Eren, este entro en un estado de descontrol que llamo la atención de las enfermeras de turno, tuvieron que sedarlo para que se calmara y le pidieron que abandonara la habitación.

Momentos después llego el médico y le dijo el motivo por el que Eren se encontraba internado.

Eren había perdido al bebé por no cuidarse como debía.

Según el informe Eren no se había alimentado y descansado como era necesario al ser un embarazo por tratamiento, que posiblemente este se debiera a una depresión.

Levi lo comprendió enseguida, Eren perdió al bebé por su culpa.

Por eso Levi se sintió como una mierda, como lo más bajo y ruin del mundo.

Por eso Levi no es feliz.

* * *

Eren en este momento no quiere seguir viviendo.

Porque Eren acaba de perder a su bebé.

Mirando por la ventana de la habitación, recuerdo cómo fue que sucedieron las cosas.

Levi se había ido a un "viaje de negocios" como usualmente le llamaba cuando se iba a ver a sus amantes.

Se había encerrado en la habitación y lloro toda la noche como era habitual cuando Levi se marchaba, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Sintió un leve dolor en el abdomen pero no le tomo importancia, pero este fue aumentando con el tiempo hasta volverse insoportable. Por más que gritaba el nombre de Levi, éste no venia; Levi no estaba con él, se suponía que debería estarlo era su esposo pero Levi prefería estar con sus amantes.

Cuando sintió humedad entre sus piernas Eren comprendió lo que sucedía, con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba tomo el teléfono del buro y marco a emergencias pidiendo ayuda con la voz trémula por el dolor, cuando le dijeron que la ambulancia estaba en camino, todo se empezó a volver negro y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con un techo desconocido.

Este no era el techo del departamento donde vivió con su madre, no era el techo del orfanato donde paso la niñez y parte de su adolescencia, no era el techo del pequeño departamento donde había vivido cuando dejo el orfanato, no era el techo de la habitación que compartía con Levi.

Entonces lo recordó, recordó el dolor, la humedad entre sus piernas, la oscuridad en la que se sumergió, rápidamente llevo sus manos al vientre, no encontró ese pequeño calor que debería estar ahí.

Había desaparecido.

Su bebé ya no estaba.

Algo dentro de él se rompió, todo el dolor y la tristeza que había estado enterrado en su interior se liberaron en forma de un llanto desgarrador, lloro como nunca.

Lloro más que cuando su madre lo abandono.

Más de que cuando adoptaron a Armin y Mikasa.

Mucho más de cuando se entero de que Levi tenía un amante.

Lloro por perder a su bebé, una de las pocas cosas que le habría dado algo de felicidad.

Si se hubiera cuidado mejor aun tendría a su bebé, si tan solo Levi no lo engañara, si Levi realmente lo amara, si Levi hubiera estado a su lado como prometió.

Entonces lo entendió.

Todo había sido culpa de Levi.

Porque Levi lo engañaba.

Porque Levi no lo amaba como decía.

Porque Levi no estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesito.

Por eso todo el amor que tuvo a Levi se convirtió en odio.

Eren Jeager odiaba a Levi Rivaille.

Por eso, si él no podía ser feliz.

Levi tampoco lo seria.

* * *

_Well!_

_Termine el capitulo, posiblemente sean cuatro para al que le interese saberlo_

_Otra cosa que ni al caso viene, estoy aprendiendo a tejer, si a tejer._

_Una compañera del trabajo me está enseñando, hasta el momento voy bien._

_Espero me dejen algún comentario, tanto si les gusta o no la historia._

_Se despide de ustedes zuzu577._


	3. Chapter 3 Doble Cara

Hola gente bonita, después de casi medio año traigo actualización jajajaja

Espero les guste el capitulo y me den criticas malas y buenas sobre la redacción.

Necesito un beta algún voluntario con nervios de acero.

* * *

Armin, era un niño normal según la mayoría de la gente.

Sus padres eran documentalistas, y si Armin estaba usando bien el término "eran" ya que estos fallecieron en un accidente aéreo mientras volvían de gravar en la Sabana Africana, las personas a su alrededor creían que no comprendía lo que significaba eso después de todo solo tenia 6 años cuando eso paso.

Sin embargo, las personas a su alrededor se equivocaban en ambas cosas, Armin no era un niño normal y por eso sabía perfectamente lo que significaba la muerte.

Armin era un genio, un niño prodigio en toda su gloria y por eso mismo sabia fingir inocencia, algo que no tenia su pequeña mente, para lograr sus objetivos. Sus padres le habían dejado una gran suma de dinero por los trabajos que realizaban y el seguro de vida que estaba su nombre; como toda historia de niños huérfanos "la familia" decía se haría cargo de él, le prometían infinidad de cosa.

Seremos tu nueva familia.

Nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

Nada te faltara si te quedas con nosotros

Hilarante, todos ellos creían que se tragaría sus falsas promesas, Armin no era tonto para nada, sabía que la supuesta familia solo quería el dinero que dejaron sus padres, y sabia como evitar que ellos tocaran ese dinero, fingió sufrir de abandono y poca atención, no era muy difícil, perderse en el centro comercial cuando se distraían, caer por las escaleras de la casa varias veces por mes y vomitar la comida a escondidas, todo eso lo hizo y en menos de cuatro meses se encontraba en un orfanato, su "familia" había perdido la custodia.

El orfanato tampoco fue al azar, supo elegir manejar la situación a su favor diciendo que quería ser un niño feliz y normal, uso su apariencia frágil para conmover al juez Neil, un tipo muy bueno, casado, con hijos de su edad, muy sentimentalista en lo referente a los niños y sobre todo con conocidos que manejaban dicho orfanatos. El lugar era acogedor, limpio, tranquilo y sobre todo los encargados no tocarían el dinero de su herencia y no dejarían que cualquier adulto lo adoptara por este mismo hecho.

Por eso paso dos años en el orfanato, en ese tiempo conocía a una niña su nombre Mikasa, era muy antisocial, no hablaba ni jugaba con los demás niños, no la culpaba sus padres fueron asesinados por venganza, él en su situación haría lo mismo, por eso le fue algo difícil acercarse a ella y cuando lo logro conoció la verdad detrás de Mikasa.

Ella no había sobrevivido milagrosamente, ella había matado a uno de los asesinos de sus padres, pero no lo hizo sola, le contó que Eren la ayudo a sobrevivir; que era su vecino en el edificio donde vivía y que a pesar de no tener más relación con ella, él la salvo.

Armin quedo intrigado por eso, le pregunto a Mikasa como fue que ese tal "Eren" la salvo, a lo que esta contesto de manera tranquila y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que mato a uno de los atacantes él solo.

Armin pensó que él era un adulto, pero aun así el nombre de "Eren" quedo grabado en su memoria.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando conoció a Eren.

Eren, no era un adulto, no era grande ni fuerte y no recordaba a Mikasa y lo que hizo.

Eren era un niño como él, un niño cuya madre lo abandono para estar con su amante, un niño que nunca conoció el amor de una familia, un niño que había matado, aunque no lo recordara, un niño que no se rendía, que lucha por sus metas y para conseguir sus sueños.

Eren se volvió su amigo, lo cuidaba de los niños mas grandes a pesar de que nunca ganaba las peleas, cuando le contó su sueño lo apoyo, lo trato como a un hermano de sangre y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Armin se sintió en familia de nuevo.

Por eso Armin tomo una decisión.

El se volvería el apoyo de Eren, porque sabía que este cumpliría con sus objetivos a si el mundo se pusiera en su contra.

Por eso cuando se hizo el evento de caridad anual del orfanato, Armin fingió nuevamente ser lo que no era, logro atrapar a un pez gordo de la alta sociedad el Sr. Arlelt, un viejo solitario y sobre todo rico, hizo que se encariñara con el de manera lenta pero segura hasta que lo adoptó y de esa manera Armin adquirió el apellido Arlelt.

Armin Arlelt, como ahora se llamaba, tuvo mucho que ver con la adopción de Mikasa, esta se negaba a dejar a Eren solo, la convenció de dejarse adoptar por la familia Ackerman una de las más ricas del país y sobre todo la culpable de que abandonaran Eren, después de todo Grisha Ackerman era el padre biológico de Eren, el cual ordeno a la madre de este abandonarlo en el orfanato, la convenció diciéndole que si se dejaba adoptar podría vengarse de ese hombre por todo el sufrimiento de Eren, que con el tiempo podría despojar de la fortuna que tenia y que él la ayudaría en eso, después de todo fue la decisión que tomo.

Haría lo que hiciera falta para que Eren cumpliera sus sueños, aunque tuviera que engañar y herir a medio mundo para lograrlo.

Porque esa era su decisión, por el bien de Eren haría cualquier cosa.

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta este episodio no trato sobre Eren, si no de Armin.

Ese Armin es todo un loquillo y se pondrá más loco conforme avance la historia.

Dudas, quejas o sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta... bueno quizás.

que tengan buenas noches


End file.
